Mustangs and Impalas
by Mokibobolink
Summary: Written for the Thing-a-Thon VII Tony DiNozzo challenge at NCIS Shared LJ community. Supernatural crossover, prompt - coffee and pie. Two men meet outside of a coffee shop and find they have a lot in common, more than they realize.


Title: Mustangs and Impalas  
Author: Mokibobolink  
Rating: gen  
Prompt: Thing-a-Thon VII; Supernatural Crossover - "Coffee and Pie"

Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Dean Winchester

Summary: Two men meet outside of a coffee shop and find they have a lot in common, more than they realize. My first time ever writing from a prompt.

Mustangs and Impalas

The rain had stopped but the streets were still damp as the sun rose over the treetops. Tony squinted as the sudden brightness bounced off the wet surfaces around him, his eyes tired from another all-nighter.

Children had started going mysteriously ill on a Navy base a little over a week ago. The first one to come down with the sickness had died within three days of the initial symptoms. Then more and more children had become ill. Since then the entire team had been running around trying to find a connection between the kids. Abby and Ducky had spent every waking moment looking for poisons in the blood work from the patients. All of it had gone nowhere.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it all stopped. The children still alive in the hospital started getting better, though not one of the baffled (and grateful) doctors could explain why.

Gibbs told his team to go home and sleep. They would still look for the killer but with the other children doing better, they could recharge their batteries.

Trouble was that Tony couldn't sleep. Anytime they came upon a case where a child died, it cut him more deeply than he cared to admit. Something about a person so young and innocent. It just ached.

So he started driving and hadn't been able to stop. He looked at his watch and realized he'd been on the road for more than three hours when he spotted the sign.

_*Shelby's Diner*_

_Best Coffee and Pie in Town_

That sounded pretty good to Tony. He eagerly pulled off the road and into the small parking lot.

---

Dean Winchester stretched his neck to the side, trying to work out the kinks from the last hunt. The Shtriga had managed to kill one child before he and Sam had got there. It had taken them nearly a week but they'd finally found it and blown it away before the others in the pediatric unit had died.

They had gone to the hospital and confirmed that all the sick kids were getting better before heading back to the hotel. Sam had immediately fallen into bed and gone to sleep but Dean found himself restless. Quietly picking up his keys, he silently left the hotel room and his slumbering brother, needing to get out and clear his mind.

Driving always helped so of course Dean wasn't surprised that hours later he was still behind the wheel. It did surprise him however when he noticed the sun starting to rise. Soon enough his phone was bound to ring, a worried brother sure to be on the other end. He hoped it wasn't too soon. He still needed a little time to decompress.

Dean spotted the sign on the side of the road just as the sun peaked above the treetops nearby. The glare from the wet road almost made him miss it.

_*Shelby's Diner*_

_Best Coffee and Pie in Town_

That sounded pretty good to Dean. He eagerly pulled off the road and into the small parking lot.

----

Tony climbed out of his car, looking appreciatively at the vehicle parked next to his. He gave a low whistle and in the same second heard a matching one off to his right.

He looked up to find another man looking at his Mustang with much the same lust he'd been eyeing the Impala.

"Is she yours?" The words came out in unison and both men laughed quietly.

"Yeah," Tony replied first.

"Yeah," Dean replied second.

"She's a '66, right?" Dean asked, walking around the Mustang slowly and sliding a hand along her immaculate paint job.

Tony was doing his own walk around the Impala, fingering the word "Chevrolet" in the grill. "Yeah. This is a '67 though, right?"

"Yep," Dean said proudly.

The two men met in the middle of the two cars, each reaching out a hand to the other.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Dean Winchester."

"So how long have you had her?" Tony asked.

"All my life. She was my dad's before he gave her to me. What about you?"

"Well this one's only been with me a little over a year…"

Dean heard the hesitation. "This one? There was another?" That didn't sound good. Men didn't give up car's like that unless they had to for a very good reason.

"Yeah well, two others, sort of. I had a Corvette first but she got stolen. Some idiot drove her in a high speed chase and crashed. Damn jerk made her fly right through the air and…"

"Wait. That was _your_ car? Oh man! I saw that on tv. That royally blows." Dean shook his head. "So you couldn't rebuild her?"

"Not a chance, too much damage," Tony replied with a sigh, shaking his head sadly.

"So then you got this one?" Dean said, still eyeing the Mustang.

"Yeah. No. Well…..sort of….it's kind of complicated. I got a '66 Mustang, just like this baby only a slightly different color…." He trailed off.

"And?" Dean encouraged. He really didn't think anyone could have worse luck with cars than him but he was starting to think he'd met his match.

"Then about a year ago.." Tony continued. "Well let's just say there was an accident. More like a big boom." He held out his hands to indicate an explosion. Of course he left out the part about how he had been undercover and his car had been blown up trying to kill his girlfriend who was also his assignment at the time. That would be a little harder to explain.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Dean meant it too. He wouldn't know what he'd do if his baby blew up. It had been hard enough dealing with her getting wrecked, an explosion was a whole different story.

"Yeah…" Tony agreed sadly. "That time there was nothing to do. So I had to get a replacement. She's been good to me though."

"Man, you're taking it better than me. When my baby got totaled…"

"Totaled?" Tony was shocked. The car looked beautiful. No way had she been in a wreck.

"Oh yeah big time. Smashed right in the side by a semi." Dean emphasized the last word by punching one hand with his other fist. Of course he left out the part about the semi being driven by a demon and that he'd been nearly dead after said demon had possessed his own father and tried to kill him. That would be a little harder to explain.

"No way!" Tony said in unfeigned surprise.

"Yep."

"W ere you driving?"

"No my brother was, I was in the back and my father was in the passenger seat."

Tony was almost afraid to ask the next question. When one heard about a run-in with a semi, it didn't bode well. "Did everyone…um…"

"Oh yeah, we all made it," Dean reassured the other man quickly. "And as soon as I got out of the hospital the first thing I did was rebuild her."

"Wow," It was all Tony could think to say.

Dean tipped his head behind him towards the restaurant. "Listen, it's been a rough couple days and right now I'm craving nothing more than coffee and pie. You wanna join me?"

"Yeah man, that sounds great. It's been a rough couple days for me too," Tony replied, following the other man into the restaurant.

Outside the two cars sat in silence, each holding on to their own stories.

-------------------------------------------

_There it is folks, my first ever foray into the prompt world. I kept it short and sweet on purpose. _

_Started working on my next story (Agent Adrift) and it's coming along nicely. I am currently looking for a beta and not at all sure how to go about it. I really only need one as a second set of eyes to catch errors with grammar, spelling and tense. I don't usually need help with the story though I'd always appreciate someone to tell me if my characters are way off base or if there are glaring potholes in the story, etc. _

_So if you know of a beta who fits that description or are one yourself, let me know. _

_-Moki_


End file.
